happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Thought
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Code | } |- ! Central Bank | } |- ! Official Users | } |- ! Backed By | } |- ! Pegged By | } |- ! Symbol | } |- ! Nickname | } |- ! Coins | } |- ! Banknotes | } |- ! Printer | } |- ! Mint | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Happy Thought is the official currency of Happy Nation. Is is also the most traded currency in Happy World, as well as the backing of the Kaisermark. Overview The Happy Thought was selected by the Happy Nation Council as the new national currency following the passage of the Currency Reform Act of 2015. The Happy Thought was formally approved on March 16th 2016. The design phase was completed by March 25th, with the official changeover to the new currency taking place on April 1st. Happy Thoughts are backed by gold, with one Happy Thought being equal in value to one gold ingot. Happy Thoughts can be changed into gold or vice versa at any bank affiliated with the Happy Nation National Bank. The gold ingots consist of one gram of pure, 24 karat gold. Etymology The Happy Thought was named as a tongue-in-cheek reference to giving "happy thoughts", ie. nothing at all. Many other names were considered, but Happy Thought was officially selected in early 2016. Nicknames * Happy Buck - An early concept name, also used due to the practice of calling the US Dollar a "buck". * Happy Dollar - Same as above, but not a concept name. * Giggles - Applies only to the Happy Feeling, not the Happy Thought. Symbol The official symbol for the Happy Thought is :). The emoticon version is not generally considered acceptable. The written amount is always in Happy Thoughts, thus ten is 10:), while ten Happy Thoughts and four Happy Feelings is 10.4:). Coins Standard Coins The only general issue coin of Happy Nation is the Happy Feeling. Special Coins Happy Nation sometimes issues special commemorative coins, generally in the .5:) or 1:) denominations. These are legal tender, but are mainly intended to be collector's items. Banknotes Special Notes Special notes are issued by various sources. Happy Nation Mint The Happy Nation Mint prints limited run commemorative notes, usually in 2:) denominations. These runs are typlically restricted to 1000 bills and are only available from certain banks in small numbers. Happy Nation Penal Service The Happy Nation Penal Service issues small denomination notes for circulation within micro-economies within their low-security "Community Detention Centers". These carry the Penal Service Logo on the obverse and a paragraph of text stating that it is not to be considered legal tender outside of prison facilities. Upon release, a prisoner may exchange their HNPS notes for actual Happy Thoughts. Exchange Rate The International Commerce Board has set values on all currencies in use, although some countries have chosen no to follow this rate. Gallery 100 Happy Thoughts Back.png 100 Happy Thoughts.png 50 Happy Thoughts Back.png 50 Happy Thoughts.png 10 Happy Thoughts Back.png 10 Happy Thoughts.png 5 happy thought back.png 5 happy thought.png 1 HappyThoughtBack.png HappyThought.png Category:Happy Nation Economy Category:Economics Category:Currencies